


Playhouse

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fighting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Luke's fed up with Michael using his birthday as an excuse to be an asshole and get what he wants all the time. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Or, the one where Luke doesn't want a relationship with his band mates, until Michaels birthday when he realizes how good he has it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playhouse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the car trying to do this and I have work in seven minutes so I apologize in advance for my shit summary. 
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Happy fucking birthday Michael Clifford stay young, stay groovy 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Huge shoutout to shutupluke (the fucking best beta there could be) and also the awesome original female character.

Luke remembers Michael’s nineteenth birthday quite well. He’d sat on Calum’s lap, the both of them had been all kinds of drunk and he'd watched Michael suck Ashton off before he threw up in the middle of their kitchen. He’d cried for half an hour before Ashton was able to coax him into the shower with the promise of a back rub and snuggles. Luke had ended up on his knees for Calum before the night ended with Michael and Ashton watching eagerly.

It became a thing, them all messing around. No one labeled it and sexualities weren’t questioned despite Michael eagerly describing how much he liked sucking dick and Calum’s drunken confessions about how attractive he found Ashton- that wasn't surprising, really. Nevertheless, they all somehow kept it under wraps, bound tightly with double-sided tape.

Of course, there’s always one of them (read: Michael) who steals kisses before they go on stage and humps Calum during his solos. And Luke’s not jealous of how Ashton seems almost starstruck when Michael bounces around stage, it’s an open... thing. It's just. None of them look at him like that. Calum will occasionally, when he’s had one too many beers, Michael when Luke hits a note and his voice cracks. It's just not the kind of infatuated look that Ashton has whenever Michael’s around.

He doesn’t want some sort of committed relationship, he wants to toss himself off with a mate, or toss one of his mates off, but he wants to go a round with a hot chick. It’s not that much to ask for, or at least it doesn’t seem like it: until Calum decides he wants to label it their... Whatever it is a ‘fuckship’ which totally offends Luke because no one’s even fucked. There hasn’t even been any thigh fucking which is absurd because Ashton has the nicest thighs ever, and he’s definitely caught Calum staring at them more than once (occasionally in a drunken stupor but mostly stone cold sober).

And then there's Michael, crying about how he’s taken it up the ass far too many times for no one in the band to have fucked him yet. Luke just wants to slam his head on the wall because of course they’re the two who to complicate the whole situation. Michael whines and Ashton is his defense, agreeing that they’ve gone too far to not finish this with a good round of fucking. Calum will jump in, remind them that it's a fuckship once again- and suddenly they’re all calling it a relationship.

They don't ask Luke; it’s just assumed that he’s part of this fuckship-relationship thing, which leaves him vulnerable to having his pants pulled down when he’s trying to eat breakfast. Calum will suck him off as he eats his frosted flakes, and fuck, he’s not complaining about that whatsoever, it’s just Luke can’t get anything more than oral. He’s like a fragile baby in their minds, especially Michael who calls him the anal prude. It's totally unfair, in Luke's opinion, because Calum hasn’t taken a dick up his ass either- this is despite his seemingly unnatural interest in getting pounded into a mattress. The point is: Michael and Ashton are ten times more likely to drag Calum off to the master bedroom- and Luke is not fucking jealous, he just wants equality. 

Sexual fucking equality.

“That’s all I’m asking for.” Luke grunts, slamming a gallon of milk on the countertop. He’s alone in the kitchen, the first floor actually, and he’s ready to throw himself out the window. He can hear Calum and Michael upstairs, arguing once again over a video game. He hears ‘it’s my birthday month, I win no matter what’ and Luke’s just fucking finished with Michael being an obnoxious nineteen year old, even if it’s just for another day.

The house they’ve rented in Liverpool is bigger than the Los Angeles one and Luke’s been more than happy to point out the fact that it took him half a minute longer to get to his room from the kitchen. He knows that he’s been pretty whiny about- well, everything, really- since the beginning of November. Luke's bitter, has the right to be too; Michael’s getting all of the attention, at least ten times more than usual since Ashton’s almost fully focused on making sure Michael doesn’t lift a finger or do anything more then wipe his own ass.

“What’d ya make?” Michael bounds into the kitchen in nothing more than a t-shirt that’s probably Luke’s, a pair of boxers and socks. He slides across the hardwood floor, grinning- he's totally failing to be Tom Cruise in Risky Business but Luke can’t point that out. Luke knows that if he does, Michael will go crying to Ashton and Luke’ll end up in an even worse mood when the oldest boy berates him like a child.

“Nothing for you,” Luke sends a glare at the redhead and busies himself with pouring a glass of milk. He keeps his eye on the Nutella sandwich he'd left on the counter, knowing fully well Michael would snatch it up in a blink of an eye and bolt from the room. 

Michael pouts and grabs a glass from the drain board, pushing it across the countertop. “Pour me a glass, please.” It's the first time in at least sixteen days that Luke's heard something polite come out of Michael's mouth- at least, the first time he's been polite in a non-sexual context.

Luke grumbles but complies, filling the glass up with milk before putting the carton back in the fridge. He turns back, grabbing his breakfast from the counter and taking a bite, watching Michael take a drink of his milk. “Why're you even up?” Luke glances at the clock, eyebrows shooting up at the early time. It's not even half past eight and Michael’s wide awake. 

“Ashton woke me before his run,” Michael wipes at his upper lip, clearing the milk mustache that had lingered - Luke pouts inwardly, having wanted the redhead to go about his day until someone told him. Preferably later, preferably after he'd talked to fans or posted a snapchat on the band account so other people would see it.

Probably for a quickie in the shower, Luke grimaces at the thought and drinks his own milk, washing down the thick chocolate spread and toast. Calum comes down a few moments later, latching onto Luke's hips and nuzzling into his neck. 

Michael glares at them, more so at Calum who grins and presses a kiss to Luke's clothed shoulder. “Good morning, Luke.” 

There's too much tension and affection far too early in the morning, and Luke needs to get out. He can't exactly push Calum away, he's tried that numerous times in the past, but Calum only ever gets huffy and clings on more. “I've got to shower,” Luke pulls the crust off of his sandwich and drops it on to the counter. He squirms out of Calum’s arms, finishing his milk and rinsing the glass out in the sink before he slides past Michael.

“Not so fast,” Michael grabs his arm, pulling him back. “We’re going out tonight,” He grins at Calum who clicks his tongue against his teeth and nods. Luke doesn’t like the smile on Michael’s face and Michael seems to realize this as he leans in to press a kiss to Luke’s cheek. “Want me to join you in the shower?” 

Luke shakes his head, looking at Calum. “I’d rather he did,” He pulls away from Michael and starts out of the kitchen, turning back to throw a grin at the others. “That’s not an invite.” But it totally is and Calum’s knows it if his cocky smirk is anything to go by. Luke’s never been that good at subtlety, instead he's mastered the art of talking indirectly- he'll say he doesn't want something and wait for what he wants to happen. Calum had caught on rather quickly and was always ready to jump at Luke’s throat whenever it got sexual.

He can hear Michael yelling, probably threatening Calum about being left alone while he showers with Luke. It’s not even like that though, Luke’s just going to take whatever Calum gives - probably a handjob as he’s not into the whole choking to death on water with a dick in his mouth - and Luke’ll watch him wank, maybe they’ll kiss a bit. It’s not like Michael’s missing much: although Luke’s eighty percent sure Michael would sit in the bathroom and watch just for the hell of it.

“Michael’s whining,” Calum says, following Luke into the living room. He looks at the blonde longingly, like he’s actually disappointed he won’t be touching him in the next ten minutes, and Luke’s a little bitter because he’s really not looking forward to just his hand. “Maybe we can just use Ashton’s shower?” 

Luke grits his teeth, eyes narrowing at the older boy. “I’m not really in the mood for an audience,” He glowers, gritting his teeth when Michael bounces in like a child, giddy and smiling. His mood only worsens when Michael attaches to Calum’s side and kisses his neck, eyeing Luke up the whole time.

“Well I’m in the mood to watch,” Michael says looking Luke over. He’s going to get what he wants in the end, Luke knows that, but he’s going to fight until he’s out of ideas. As if Michael senses Luke’s anger, he calms himself, smiling softly. “You’re just so pretty, Luke, you can’t blame me for enjoying watching you fall apart under Calum’s mouth.”

Calum squeaks, cheeks heating up as he pulls away from Michael. “Get your hand out of my pants, asshole.” He steps closer to Luke, taking his hand and pouting. “Just let him watch.”

Luke sighs. He’s absolutely finished with this whole game. “Maybe I fucking want to be alone with you, Cal. Michael and Ashton are always fucking when we’re not here, maybe I want that.” He doesn’t want that, not really. He just wants Calum’s hands on him without a second set of eager eyes. He's given it all away, really, and that doesn't happen often. The rarity of the occasion, of Luke's albeit feeble outburst is reflected in the wide eyes of his bandmates. 

“But I want to watch.” Michael just doesn’t seem to get it, and Luke’s usually too nice of a person to actually lash out. He pouts and gets whatever he wants handed to him, usually, and this past month his desires have been doubly irrational. Michael narrows his eyes, nose twitching like it does when he’s mad. “You can’t share, Hemmings?”

“No, I fucking can’t.” Luke snipes, pulling Calum into his side. Honestly, this would all be so much better if Ashton was there as well, fucking defending Michael and sending Luke to the shower for like the third time that week. They’d be arguing more than usual lately: never about the same issue but always with the same results. He grits his teeth. “I didn’t ask to be part of this orgy you call a relationship. I’m tied down to your fucking asses and I don’t want it. I want Calum to jerk me off in the shower and let me shampoo his hair, and then I want to go fuck a girl.”

“Luke,” Calum tries only to be cut off by Michael.

“No one cares what you want, Luke. Life doesn’t revolve around you.” Michael steps closer and pushes Luke. The blonde stumbles, eyes widening. He hasn’t been in a physical fight with Michael in six years. “This is something we want, why can’t you want it too?”

Luke balks, “Did you just fucking push me?” He shoves Michael back, but the redhead lurches forward and grabs Luke by the collar of his t-shirt, pulling him close. He stumbles and Michael nearly tackles him to the floor, hand tangling tightly in his hair as they crash land next to the coffee table.

“For fucks sake,” Calum reaches for Michael’s arm only to be kicked away. “Stop fighting like two year olds, you’re both being petulant.” His words go unheard as Luke wrestles Michael over onto his back and struggles to pin his arms down. Michael’s hand slaps across Luke’s face hard and Luke pauses, breath catching in his throat before his own hand is coming down hard on Michael’s right cheek.

“You’re fucking crazy.” Luke grunts as Michael’s knee connects with his hip and they tumble over again, hitting the coffee table and jostling the glass pieces on top. They’d told management to remove everything easily broken and yet some fragile pieces remained; Luke definitely wasn’t at fault if anything shattered. He squeals when Michael bites his arm and slaps the boy across the face again. “Fucking stop it!” He pushes back, grunting when Michael kicks at his stomach. He tastes blood and his cheeks are aflame.

Calum’s standing near the front door, arms crossed and lips set in a firm line. “You fucking finished?” He asks when Michael stands, wiping his face. Michael's cheeks are wet and Luke realizes his own are too. Michael nods curtly and Calum looks at Luke, eyebrows raised when the blonde doesn’t answer. “Well?”

“Fuck off,” Luke grimaces and stalks off towards the stairs, ignoring Calum calling after him. He needs a shower and a nap. He’s fucking exhausted and ready to cry, again. He can’t strip his clothes off fast enough, turning the water on with his free hand once he gets the chance. The water is cold but feels good against his hot skin. He’s never regretted anything as much as this, how he’d snapped back, egged Michael on and threw everything in his and Calum’s face. It wasn’t right and his chest feels heavy, weighed down by the guilt.

The bathroom door opens softly and Luke can imagine Calum sneaking in to calm Luke down, having already tucked Michael into bed or planted him on the couch under a blanket. Luke doesn’t turn, he doesn’t want to face Calum, not now- not ever actually. He steps further into the spray and turns it up, letting steam rush around the otherwise clear bathroom.

“I’m sorry,” It’s not Calum, it’s Michael. He wraps his arms around Luke’s torso and presses his chest to the blondes back. “I’m so sorry for hitting you.” Luke can feel Michael's hair, soft and tickling his back. His hands are locked around Luke’s waist, stroking over his belly button like they're tracing an apology on his skin.

“I’m sorry for hitting you back,” Luke murmurs. He lets Michael push him against the wall and kiss his shoulders. The water’s heated up to a nice temperature that reminds Luke of his showers with Michael when they were younger, before they’d started messing around and Ashton had laid claim to Michael. When Luke would shampoo Michaels hair and style it weirdly with the soapy suds, and they’d leave innocent touches on each others bodies. He misses the time before they looked at each other any differently than best friends were supposed to.

“Do you not want to be in a relationship with us?” Michael’s one hand leaves Luke’s tummy and he soon hears the snap of a bottle being opened. It’s shampoo, he can smell it, and he leans into Michael’s touch as he pours it in Luke’s hair. He retracts the other hand, keeps his lower body flush to Luke’s as he soaps the blonde's hair up, massaging his scalp softly. “We never did ask you, did we? It was sort of rushed and I guess I expected you to want what we wanted.”

“I want it.” Luke doesn’t know if he does, but he’s hurt Michael enough for the day, enough for the next month probably. He wants the benefits of a relationship without the label, and Calum sort of understands that. He still tries to call Luke his boyfriend, he’s slowed down on that though, definitely. Nevertheless, Michael’s not Calum, and he’s not like Calum, he needs reassurance and stability - he needs blunt answers that Luke doesn’t know how to give him.

“You were the first,” Michael says. He’s soaping up Luke’s back now, stroking down to cup his ass every once in awhile and kissing his shoulders. “We used to shower together, you remember?” As if Luke could forget: that had been the first time he’d ever looked at another male and thought about having a dick down his throat. “It was like... like we had a relationship without anyone else knowing, and we could do things, whatever we wanted- but we never crossed any lines.” Michael turns Luke around. He looks sad, like he’s taking a sour trip down memory lane. “I used to think we’d be together forever, like, fuck Calum.” He laughs, shaking his head. His hair looks good wet, the red is more vibrant and it makes Luke want to kiss him. “It was you and me, dumb and dumber, the noodle and the gamer. And then the band took off, and the showers got smaller and you got... larger.” 

“And Ashton started looking at you like the sun rose and set because of you.” Luke says when Michael doesn’t continue. He nods and looks up.

“Calum wanted you, you know? He asked me to be nice to you, you know, talk him up when we were younger. But then everything kind of fell to shit and he was content with just being friends. And then you sucked him off last year.” Michael shakes his head, a chuckle bursting from his lips. “It was like he was a fourteen year old again, and Ashton got jealous- you know how he is. He wanted Calum and he wanted me, and he wanted you. And somehow it turned into everyone wanting you, but you’d only go for Calum, and I used to wonder if maybe you didn’t really want any of us, you just wanted attention.”

Michael hands Luke the shampoo and lets him soap up Michael's hair. “Calum wouldn’t let us fuck you, you know that? He pays attention to you, a lot, it’s kind of cute. I think it hurt him a lot more than it should’ve when you’d come back with girls, but he’s good at pretending not care, you know that.” Michael laughs and kisses Luke’s neck. “He’s only ever watched me and Ashton fuck, he won’t do anything until you’re there, and I - we - want you there.”

Luke doesn’t ask when, he already knows. It’s Michael’s birthday, they’re going out, they’re going to drink and they’re going to fuck and he’s invited. For the past year Luke’s looked at their situation as something he wanted on the side, what he could have when he was stuck on the bus for days on end or when they were home and he needed something in his mouth. He’d never done more than suck Calum off, and maybe that was his problem.

“You don’t have to do anything, you can just watch, but I think Calum wants you to watch him sit on Ashton’s dick, and listen to how nicely he begs for it.” Michael steps under the spray and rinses his hair before lathering up his body. 

Luke watches, nodding. “I’ll just play with my balls and watch.” He teases, grinning when Michael scoffs and slaps at his chest. Red dye drips onto Michael’s shoulders and Luke brushes the drops off into the spray, watches them swirl with the clear water and disappear down the drain.

~~~

Ashton’s talking to the DJ and Luke’s been trying to order a beer for the past twenty minutes. The bar isn’t even that crowded, the bartender just so happens to be the biggest asshole in a thirty mile radius. He doesn’t need a buzz that bad, he wants to remember everything that happens, from the way Calum’s leaning against the bar a few feet away, to how Michael’s got a girl pinned up against the wall. He's looking insanely into their probable makeout session. It’s probably better that Ashton’s busied himself with the DJ, he’d be shitting bricks if he saw.

“Uh, yeah, hello?” Luke waves his hand miserably, struggling to gain the attention of the bartender. She’s blatantly ignoring him, which Luke takes personally because he looks fucking good compared to the sleaze balls she’s been serving. 

“It’s actually entertaining as hell to watch you fumble for a woman's attention,” Calum comments sliding up beside him. He’s nursing his own drink, looks like bourbon but Luke knows Calum can’t handle that (or himself) after a glass of hard liquor. “You want a beer?”

Luke nods and watches as Calum slides his credit card onto the bar. The bartender flits over moments later, eyeing Luke suspiciously before turning her gaze to Calum. “What can I get for you?” She slides a napkin onto the bar and leans forward. “Another seven and seven?”

This is the first time ever that a bartender hasn’t thrown themselves at Calum, instead she keeps herself professional- despite her shitty attitude towards Luke. “I’ll take whatever’s on draft,” Luke says smiling. She glances at him, lips turning up into a grin as she nods.

“Rule of the bar,” She says, leaning in a bit closer. “Money on the table and we’ll come to you.” She backs away, nodding and moves to grab a beer mug.

Luke gawks, looking at Calum with wide eyes. “Is she serious?” Calum nods and Luke shakes his head. “That’s outrageous. Does she not know who I am?” It wasn’t supposed to sound like it did and Calum snorts, clapping Luke on the back in a ‘you’re a fucking idiot, but I love you’ way. The bartender comes back with Luke’s beer and places it on the napkin, she sends him a wink before moving to another customer.

“They only play house electronic here,” Calum grimaces. “Michael doesn’t even like this shit.”

“He’s not really taking an interest to the music, no.” Luke grins and nods towards the boy. He has a better view of the girl now and turns back to Calum. “She’s so tiny,” He definitely catches a glint in Calum’s eyes, probably - definitely - jealousy and chuckles, taking a hearty drink of his beer. “Don’t be jealous, Cal, he’s coming home with us.” Us, it sounds weird, feels weird, is weird but at the same time Luke kind of likes it, likes laying even the smallest of claims to his bandmates. He likes including himself in something centered around them as a whole.

“Doesn’t mean he won’t-” He cuts himself off, like he doesn’t want to say it. Luke admires that, how Calum can so easily shut his emotions off, or reroute them to someone else, about someone else. “We should go find Ash.”

Luke scoffs, shaking his head. He’s not taking part in this ratting Michael out plan, doesn’t even want to imagine what Ashton will do. 

“I’m not going to bring him back here, I’m bored with you. You’re lame.” Calum shrugs, grinning when Luke feigns a hurt look. He shoulders Luke jokingly and nods to Michael. “Looks like loverboy’s coming back.”

Michael’s drunk, that’s for sure, but the girl beside him doesn’t look to be as bad. He has his hand around her shoulders, a goofy grin his face as he escorts her over. “This is Megan, she’s really nice.” Michael touches his lips and smiles down at her. “She’s fucking good,” He lowers his voice to say the last bit, wiggling his eyebrows at his bandmates. 

Luke snorts, smiling at her. “He’s done.” She nods, eyebrows rising in an almost thankful way.

“Tried dragging me to the bathroom,” She shakes her head, a half smile on her lips, “Then he decided introducing me to his bandmates was the only other option.” Luke shakes his head too, and Calum glares, seeming more interested in his drink than the girl holding Michael up. 

“I’ll take over from here,” It’s Ashton, thank god. Luke wasn’t looking forward to holding up the redhead or risking his favorite button down in hopes that Michael’s stomach won’t decide to play dirty and empty it’s contents all over the two of them. Ashton though? He doesn't seem to mind.

Megan shoots him a grateful smile as Ashton pries Michael off of her. “I'm not done with her, she's very warm.” Michael pouts but let's himself fall into Ashton's side. He looks up, grinning. “Hi.” He says leaning up to kiss Ashton's cheek. “Your stubble feels nice.”

“So you've said.” Luke doesn't know when he's said that before, but he's steered clear of Ashton after getting out of the shower. Luke wasn't sure if the oldest boy knew about his fight with Michael, and he wasn't looking to spill the beans. He knew Ashton would throw a bitch fit and go to Michael's defense, as usual. “Do you want to go home?” Ashton kisses Michael’s neck and looks at Calum.

Michael nods quickly, tilting his head up to allow Ashton more room. “Are you gonna fuck me?” Luke splutters on his beer, eyes widening in shock. Ashton doesn’t seem that phased, instead he nods, grinning against Michael’s throat. Luke looks to Calum, hoping that the older boy's expression will mirror Luke's own. What he actually gets is Calum nodding, cheeks dusted a soft pink. He wonders if Ashton’s drank enough to lower his common sense. Fucking agreeing with Michael outing them in public, and then Calum going along with it like it was insignificant?

Megan looks between Luke and Ashton before nodding. “I’m gonna just go back,” She gestures towards a group of people and smiles softly. “Tell him I said it was nice meeting him.” Luke decides he likes her despite Calum’s clear jealousy. He isn’t like that, at least not with girls, not when he knows he’ll be watching Michael get pounded into the mattress in less than two hours. She disappears and Luke turns his attention to Ashton, glowering at him under the bright strobe lights.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Luke snaps angrily, “You’re just going to discuss fucking your bandmate in front of a stranger? Are you shitting me right now, Ash?” He glares at Calum, smacking his arm. “And you, you’re not even drunk and you’re fucking going along with them?”

“You need,” Michael giggles and slaps Ashton’s chest playfully, “To suck a dick and shut up, preferably mine.” He looks down and then back up at Luke. “I’m really hard.” 

Luke rubs his eyebrows, absolutely done with the redhead. He can only take so much Michael Clifford in one day and right now, he’s fully breached his limit. There’s nothing he can say or do that Michael won’t fight against, especially now that he knows Luke’s uncomfortable with Michael blurting out their sexual endeavours to strangers at clubs.

“Luke’ll suck your dick in the car,” Ashton says carefully, narrowing his eyes at Luke when he opens his mouth to protest. Calum snorts and finishes his drink, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He shrugs when Luke looks to him for help.

Michael nods excitedly, “That sounds good, he’s never sucked me off before, did you know that?” Ashton laughs and says he knows. 

Luke just wants to leave- he doesn’t even want to get in the car, maybe he'll just walk back to the house. But he doesn’t know how to get there from where he is- he doesn't know where he is at all, come to think of it. Besides, it's only been a minute and Calum pretty much latches onto his right arm the second they start towards the exit, and Luke knows Calum isn’t that drunk. It’s like... He can’t- won’t -let Luke be by himself, and Luke’s not really sure if that’s Calum's feelings taking over, or whether it's a precaution because he expects Luke to bolt. He wouldn’t, he’s not wearing sneakers and he would probably end up tripping over his own two feet and land himself in the hospital with a broken ankle or some shit like that. No, he’d walk- at a very fast pace and pray no one noticed until he had at least a block and a half on them.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” Calum asks, taking Luke's hand in his own and lacing their fingers together. He wants to say yes, and he should, it’s just that he doesn’t know if he’s going to sleep with anyone. Sex was never something Luke was very good at, and now that it’s his bandmates involved he’s even more worried. 

“Yeah,” Luke says despite his brain repeatedly yelling the word no. He wants to see Calum smile, and he wants to know that he’s the reason why. It's like a light switch has been flipped in his head and suddenly he’s staring at Calum wondering why they’ve never done more. And, like he knows exactly why, it’s just he doesn’t like the reasons any more.

Michael grips Luke’s arm. “Are you gonna play with your balls?” Luke gapes at the redhead before turning to Ashton with wide eyes. He’s not phased, never really is anymore and Luke’s ready to drop dead. 

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Calum snaps teasingly, grinning at Luke. He wonders if Michael gave Calum the rundown from their shower, he wouldn’t be all that surprised. And maybe that was better, everything was out in the open, and so he could sit in Ashton’s room and watch him fuck the other two- no one could say Luke was being bitter.

Ashton calls for the car and Michael sits on the curb, playing with his shoelaces. He’s definitely not as drunk as he seemed before, Luke realizes as he leans against a stop sign, watching Calum smoke a cigarette. It’s not warm enough for them to be standing outside but the car rolls up shortly and they pile in. Luke doesn’t want to be next to Michael but it seems like the world is against him and he ends up squished between Calum and the birthday boy.

Calum closes the door and they pull away from the curb. It’s quiet for a few moments until Michael burps. “Alright, listen, I’m going to bust a nut in like point three seconds if someone doesn’t fucking touch me.” He lifts his hips and undoes the button of his jeans, tugging them down his thighs. He squeezes his dick through the thin material of his boxers and Luke can catch the faint outline of his cock every time they drive under a street lamp.

He doesn’t need to be told, Ashton had already promised Luke would suck him off, and Luke silently curses Ashton out as he slides off of the seat and onto the cramped space on the floor. He glares at Michaels cock as he shuffles between the boy's legs, Michael grinning down at him. “Take your boxers off,” Luke mumbles, looking at the floor. They land on his leg and he looks up, watching Michael stroke himself. His cock is pretty; long and thin, and flushed a dark red that sort of has Luke’s mouth watering - just a bit.

“You’re drooling,” Calum says and Ashton snorts. Luke hates his band even more than usual. He focuses, brings his attention back to Michael’s dick and leans in, licking at the tip, watching Michael’s hips jerk forward. He touches the underside, trails a finger along a prominent vein and mouths at the side of his cock. Michael’s responsive to Luke's teasing, much more so than Calum usually is, almost pitching forward with a growl.

“C’mon,” Michael says, tangling his hand through Luke’s hair and edging him forward. Luke complies, as usual, and takes the tip of him into his mouth, tongue moving over the smooth head. He can’t deepthroat very well, usually ends up dry heaving for five minutes or so, but continues to take more of Michael into his mouth until he can’t swirl his tongue anymore and his jaw is aching slightly. Michael wasn’t lying when he said he was going to bust a nut, he’s whining already, tugging at Luke’s hair and straining to thrust up into Luke’s mouth. 

Luke looks up to see Calum and Ashton watching eagerly and Michael struggling to keep himself together. He pulls off, gasping for breath and inhaling deeply while he strokes Michael’s cock. Michael’s hips jump from the seat as he cums, hard and hot on Luke’s hand and the front of his shirt. 

“Oh god,” Luke grimaces at his hand and Calum cackles, shying away when Luke holds his hand out. Michael’s tight grip in his hair relaxes and Luke moves back, unsure of what to do with his hand. Ashton shrugs and watches Michael pull his boxers and pants back up, fingers trembling and his lip tight between his teeth.

“Lick it.” Michael says and Luke shakes his head.

“That’s disgusting.”

Calum snorts, “You swallow my cum all the time,” He grins and gingerly grabs Luke’s wrist. “There are napkins in the front, I think. Ask Jack.” Luke pouts and turns, knocking on the plexiglass window and asking for a napkin once the driver, Jack, had opened it. Michael pouts, punching Calum in the arm while Luke wipes his jizz on a napkin and folds it up, throwing it on Michael’s lap.

“Here’s your germs back, thank you.” Luke grimaces and pushes between Michael and Calum, squished again. It’s nice though, being between them, they’re warm and soft and they treat Luke nicely when he’s on his knees. The rest of the car ride is filled with Ashton asking Calum, not so subtly, to blow him. Calum does not seem so keen. The bickering is familiar and it feels weirdly normal, not like they’re going to have a massive orgy when they get back to the house.

Jack drops them off in front of the house twenty minutes later, warning them about about their flight on Saturday and telling them to take it easy. Luke knows that Jack’s aware of what’s going on between them, he’s been their driver for far too long to not have noticed what was going on, plexiglass window or not. He follows his bandmates up the driveway, ignoring Calum’s eyes on him and Michael kissing Ashton’s shoulder longingly.

Luke doesn’t expect Ashton to shove Michael up against the front door of the house and kiss him hard. He doesn't expect Ashton's fingers knotting tight in Michael's hair, or his other hand slipping under the back of Michael's shirt. Luke shuffles forward awkwardly, not sure what he’s supposed to do. He can’t very well go after Calum for kisses, not tonight at least, not when it’s Michael’s birthday and all of the focus should be on him. That’s not something Luke can take away from him, even with how much Michael’s been pushing him and prodding at him the past few weeks.

“It’s too cold,” Michael murmurs, breaking away from Ashton’s lips. He’s breathless and Luke can only imagine his wide eyes and swollen lips, the way he’s probably gripping Ashton’s shirt tightly and holding him close. 

“Let’s go inside,” Calum says, looking at the street. A car goes past and Luke moves closer to the door, instinctively attempting to protect and cover up the two boys against it. Ashton sighs dramatically and backs away from Michael, sending Calum a glare. 

Luke grins as Ashton pulls a set of keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. He throws them on the floor and pushes Calum up against the wall once they’ve gotten inside. “Better?” Ashton kisses Calums neck, just below his adam's apple and reaches behind the boys to cup his ass. Luke narrows his eyes, looking to Michael. He hasn’t done much but watch, eagerly, for sure: it almost feels wrong, like he should’ve done more. Luke should probably kiss someone, should probably kiss Michael, as he’s the only one not being felt up at the moment.

“Can I kiss you?” He sounds like an idiot asking but it feels weird, especially since he’d had Michael’s cock in his mouth not half an hour ago. Michael nods nevertheless and leans in, eyes darting from Luke’s mouth to his eyes, like he’s checking to make sure this is okay. And honestly, Luke doesn’t know whether it is okay- but he isn’t going to waste any more time debating with himself; not when he could have Michael’s tongue in his mouth anyway.

Michael kisses hard, like he’s fighting with everything he’s got and Luke kind of likes it. How he’s almost powerless as Michael grips his hips tightly, licking into his mouth and leaving Luke breathless and wanting. It’s like being sucked into another dimension and suddenly he’s unable to think about anything except how Michael tastes, (like beer and oranges) and about how he’s devouring Luke with his clashing teeth and wandering hands. It’s new, nothing like Calum who’s gentle and slow, but Luke figures nothing about this night’s going to be soft and drawn out. Michael wants to be fucked and he’s going to get what he wants.

Michael pulls away, panting almost as hard as Luke is and he grins. “You’re not too bad,” He pulls Luke close and grinds his hips up. “You wanna get fucked here or upstairs?”

Luke doesn’t know, he wants whatever they want, he realises, and it’s an almost shocking revelation. “Whichever,” He says weakly and lets Michael pull him further into the house. They barely make it to the couch when Calum’s slamming into Michael, knocking him onto the back of the couch and shoving his hands down the birthday boys pants. Michael’s pliant under Calum, back arching against the younger boy's chest as Calum kisses up Michael’s throat. 

Michael groans and Luke’s cock twitches. It’s not the first time and it definitely won’t be the last, but it makes everything so much more real. He turns when Ashton enters, top buttons of his shirt undone and his otherwise neat curls mussed and tangled. He knows Calum’s a hair puller, especially when he’s got his dick buried in someone's throat, but the fact that he’s almost as bad just from kisses has Luke’s stomach knotting.

“Think Michael’s gonna fuck you,” Ashton says, undoing the rest of his buttons and pulling his shirt off. He discards it on the floor, kicking it towards the end-table and drags his hand through his hair. “Or maybe Calum might.” 

And Luke really wouldn’t mind that, having Calum’s dick in his ass, his hands on Luke’s waist or even in his hair, hard and unrelenting (just like his thrusts). He nods bashfully and Ashton grins, cupping the back of Luke’s neck and pulling him into a hug. It’s comforting until Luke feels the hard outline of Ashton’s cock and his breath hitches in his throat, eyes widening. He can definitely deal with this, he doesn't doubt himself. It’s just... it’s Ashton, and Luke’s never touched him, not sexually, and he’s seen Ashton’s cock enough to know he probably can’t handle all of it, definitely can’t blow him like Michael can. That doesn’t matter though, Ashton’s not greedy, Luke knows this for a fact, and he knows Ashton knows that Luke’s not all that experienced when it comes to being with boys.

“Can I suck you off?” Luke’s voice is a lot stronger than he’d expected and it’s sort of bittersweet that he can come across as confident but feel like a bumbling idiot inside. Ashton nods and Luke nods back before slowly dropping to his knees. He looks up and Ashton smiles, patting Luke’s head like he's a dog and then undoing his jeans. Luke has a close up view of Ashton’s thighs and is positive someone’s going to fuck them one day: he definitely will if he can. Everything about Ashton is smooth and muscular, he’s the epitome of perfection- and then he pulls his boxers off. Luke swallows nervously, eyeing up Ashton’s dick. He’s much bigger up close, swollen and a flushed pink. Luke fumbles, reaching up and wrapping his fingers around Ashton’s cock. He’s pulsing and warm, and Luke can feel the thick veins running along the underside.

“Can’t handle it?” Michael asks teasingly. Luke turns, tightening his grip just a bit and stroking Ashton slowly, glaring at the redhead. He’s facing Luke and Ashton now, Calum’s hand is down the front of his pants and he's sucking red marks into the skin of Michael’s throat. 

Luke squirms and leans forward, looking up at Ashton once again before dragging his tongue over Ashton’s tip and pulling back, stroking him. “I’m sorry,” He sounds weak now and Ashton clicks his tongue, running his hand through Luke’s hair and guiding him forward. Luke opens his mouth as Ashton’s cock touches his lips. It’s better with someone guiding him along, showing him what they want him to do. 

“You’re fine,” Ashton says through gritted teeth. He gives a tentative thrust forward into Luke’s mouth and the blonde tightens his lips around Ashton's cock, fingers stroking what he can’t fit in. “Cheeks.” Ashton says and Luke hollows them, starting to move. It’s a lot harder than it looks and he's starting to think he prefers how Calum holds his head still and fucks his mouth. It’s easier - although his voice is always wrecked for a few days. “C’mon, you’re doing fine.” Ashton touches Luke’s cheek softly and groans.

“Can I finger him?” Calum asks and Luke whines, eyebrows knitting together as he pulls off. He hasn’t agreed to this, has he? Was sucking Ashton’s dick the point of no return, where he had to keep going and finish it all? “Don’t whine,” Calum scolds, pulling his hands from Michael’s pants.

Michael shakes his head, “I’ll finger him, you can fuck him.” When Calum goes to protest he’s cut off with ‘It’s my birthday, I want to open his goddamn ass.” And Luke wants to die. He doesn’t do much besides hum in annoyance, bobbing his head a bit too far when Michael maneuvers him onto his knees. “Make sure you really get Ash all wet for me,” Michael purrs and Luke grunts, pulling off. “I don’t want any prep.”

Calum stifles a laugh when Luke shrinks back. “Is that really a good idea?” He asks, eyeing Ashtons cock before sending Michael a questioning look. He can’t even imagine taking something so large in his ass, his mouth is already stretched to capacity.

“He’ll be fine,” Ashton says before nodding at his cock. “I’m not done with you.” He pulls Luke’s head forward and pushes into his mouth again, giving slow thrusts. “You’re so delicate.” And Luke is definitely not delicate, he just wasn’t blessed with the ability to swallow a dick down like a professional, and that’s not his fault. He glares up at Ashton and sucks harder, pulling off for air a second later.

Michael rubs Luke’s back softly before he reaches towards Luke's jeans and pops the button open. Luke stiffens, looking to Calum. He’s still dressed and is watching Luke carefully, smiling when he catches the blonde's eye. Michael tugs Luke’s jeans over his hips. “Your ass looks great.” He groans, and pulls Luke's boxers down. He can’t do much more than squirm around, jeans tight around the bottom of his thighs until Michael lifts his legs pulls the constricting material off. He feels exposed and vulnerable, can’t even see Michael, only feel fingers on his ass.

Calum smiles and touches Luke’s shoulder. “You’re okay.” Luke takes Ashton's cock back into his mouth and strokes the base harder. Ashton tastes different to Calum, not bad but not good, sweet and tart at the same time. Luke sort of wants to know how he tastes when he cums. He’s not going to get that far, that’s for sure, but it’s a long term goal; one day he’ll experience it.

“Alright,” Ashton murmurs, petting Luke’s cheek. “Enough,” He pulls his cock out of Luke's mouth and strokes himself a few times, before moving over to Calum and leaning against the back of the couch. He doesn’t touch Calum, just eyes him up before looking at Michael and Luke.

Luke shudders when Michael runs his fingers over his right asscheek, stroking the smooth skin softly. He pushes Luke’s legs apart and hums. “It’s so pink.” And Luke wants to die. His cheeks heat up and he groans, not sure what to say or do. Michael hums again and strokes his fingers over the blondes puckered hole.

It’s a strange feeling, almost tingly, and Luke sort of likes it. Michael’s finger is smooth, gently rubbing over his hole like he doesn’t want to push Luke too far. Luke hangs his head, sucking in a shallow breath as Michael continues to stroke over him, only looking up when he hears Ashton laugh.

“Twenty bucks he cums from Michael fingering him,” Ashton crosses his arm over his chest and grins at Calum. 

The younger boy shakes his head. “There’s no way in hell I’m taking you on that, he’s already a wreck.” 

Luke squirms miserably and drops down onto his elbows, spreading his legs even more. He hears Ashton curse and Michael hum appreciatively. For a year he’s listened to Michael and Ashton fuck, heard Calum get himself off in his bunk late at night when he thought everyone was asleep, and deprived himself of accepting the open invitation to join his bandmates in fucking. Instead, he chose to receive the occasional blowjob from whoever was willing to get on their knees for him, but now: now he was handing himself over, and it felt a little bittersweet. 

“Please,” He’s never begged before, not since the breakfast incident four months ago, and maybe that one time in the shower, but that’s not important. He wants this, a lot more than he thought he would and it’s oddly satisfying, knowing that he can easily have whatever he wants.

He hears Ashton curse again followed by Calum squeaking and the heavy thud of something hitting the floor. He turns, eyes catching Calum on his knees, Ashton’s hand in his hair and his feet tucked under his ass. Michael chooses that moment to lick over Luke’s puckered hole, tongue flat, wet and hot against his body. He shudders, groaning and balling up his fists as he breathes heavily through his nose, struggling to suffocate his whines.

Michael’s done this before, that’s for sure. He’s confident with his tongue, which Luke had expected. He's licking hungrily and rubbing his finger over the puckered rim, pushing in a little and pulling back out. Luke wants more, claws at the carpet and lets out a garbled plea. Michael laughs and pushes his finger in slowly, doesn’t go very far and bites Luke’s right cheek. Luke groans, cursing weakly as Michael tongues over his opening.

Luke squeezes his eyes shut and buries his face in his arm, panting. It feels so much better than he’d expected and he just wants more. Michael pushes his finger further in and Luke can feel the stretch and the burn, the uncomfortable feel of a finger being up his ass for the first time. He’s never thought of doing it to himself, had absolutely no interest until just now. Michael pushes his finger deeper and Luke whines, huffing miserably. He wants more. 

“He looks so good, Cal.” Ashton says and Luke looks over, blinking blearily. Ashton’s watching him, eyes traveling from Michael to him, grin on his face as he fucks his hips forward. Calum whines and Ashton’s jaw clenches. “Michael’s only got one finger in him still, he’s probably so tight.”

Luke likes how Ashton talks about him like this, how Calum’s responding to the words Ashton says. He really likes how Michael’s suddenly working harder, a second finger pushing around his hole. He wants the uncomfortable stretch, the burn and the knowledge that he’s being opened up to be fucked. Michael pulls back, spits on his hole and pushes the second finger in with ease, groaning when Luke arches his back and cries out. He’s noisy and Michael seems to revel in the sounds Luke can't keep in.

“He’s - fuck, Cal - got two in him now,” Ashton’s arms strain, he looks like a god and Luke whines again. 

Luke leans up, arms shaking as he turns his head to look at Michael, “Please,” He begs and Michael smiles, dipping back down to lick flat over his hole, fingers moving steadily inside of him. He doesn’t spread them, instead he just lets Luke adjust for the time being.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Michael says, kissing his ass a second later. His fingers aren’t the longest, but they’re enough, they're fucking plenty. He delivers short and sharp thrusts, coaxing Luke open slowly but surely. Luke decides that he likes Michael’s fingers a lot more now that he’s seen how nicely he can work Luke open. “Almost wanna fuck you myself.” 

Calum makes a noise, similar to one of disagreement and pulls away from Ashton, turning to glare. “Mine.”

Luke pants, and closes his eyes, focusing on the third finger entering him. It hurts, feels like too much but he likes it, wants it hard and quick, and is sure to voice his opinions in his weak and choked up voice. Michael hums and in a singular thrust has all three fingers buried deep in Luke’s ass. It’s unreal, how fucking good it can feel despite the stinging ache, like he’s landed somewhere between heaven and hell.

Michael slaps his hand down on Luke’s ass and laughs. “What if I fisted him?” Ashton sighs and tells him no, but Luke does nothing more than moan because right now, that sounds fucking good. Michael hums in a pouty tone and pulls his fingers from Luke’s ass, licking over his hole one more time and fondling his balls before he grinds his hips down against the blonde. “What if I fucked you right now? Would you want it?” His tone is full of lust and Luke squirms, pushing back greedily. “You’re so spoilt, you just want everything, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, please,” Luke begs and rolls over onto his back. He spreads his legs again, planting his feet on the floor and raising his hips. “Please fuck me, please Michael.” It doesn’t feel real, to be begging like he is but Michael groans and Luke likes the sound. Calum stands up a few moments later, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and ridding himself of his shirt. His pants are next, with some help from Ashton (who looks absolutely dazed).

“I’ve decided I want to fuck all of you,” Michael says, ignoring Ashton’s protests. He shoots the oldest boy a glare. “That’s my birthday present.” He looks at Luke and then Calum, smiling fondly. “You can fuck him first, Cal, alright? But I’m doing him tonight too.”

Michael pushes Ashton against the couch again and folds his legs up. Calum makes no move towards Luke, just stares at him like he can't believe this is happening. 

“Please,” Luke murmurs, reaching for the older boy. He looks over to see Michael pulling his pants down and Ashton’s legs on either side of his hips. Calum lowers himself onto the floor, shuffling forward between Luke’s legs. He rubs the blondes knees softly and smiles.

“How do you want to do this?” Calum asks. He pets Luke’s thighs and runs his fingers around the base of the blondes cock. 

“Like this,” Luke stretches his legs out and wraps them around Calum’s waist loosely. “Please, I need you.” This doesn’t feel real, but Luke wants it so bad. He lets Calum shuffle closer, wrap Luke’s legs tighter around his waist before he's stroking his cock over Luke’s hole. He pushes in the tiniest bit before pulling out and finally thrusting forward. Luke cries out, fingers clenching tightly in a fist as Calum enters him, stretching him further than Michael’s fingers had.

He groans, picking his head up to look down. Calum’s not even half buried inside of him and Luke already feels too full. He shuffles his hips forward and feels the ache deep in him, how it slowly fades just a bit, and nods. Calum pushes forward a bit more until he’s buried deep in Luke and lets the blonde have a moment to breathe.

“I’ve wanted this for a while,” Calum confesses, letting his hands rest shakily on Luke’s hips. He knows what it’s like, to be squeezed tightly and want to move but not be able to. He gives a slight nod and Calum moves a little, just enough that Luke groans and nods again. He lets his head roll to the side, watches Michael thrust into Ashton hard, Ashton's ass clenching with every inch he pushes in. He can hear the pained groans Ashton lets out, watches his fingers claw at Michael’s clothed back and Michael lean forward, moaning loudly as he comes.

Luke looks back up at Calum, “I know.” He says. There’s not much else he can say and it feels weird acknowledging it. Luke whines as Calum gives a hard thrust, a ‘you’re a piece of shit for doing this to me’ one that has Luke keening for more. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re not,” Calum argues, thrusting harder and faster. He’s unrelenting, putting his all energy into fucking Luke. “You’re not sorry because you don’t care.” 

Michael touches Luke’s cheek and he turns to look at him, focusing on the soft caresses of the birthday boy. Luke looks at him with a silent plea, grunting noisily when Calum hits something that sends him spiraling into chaos. His cock has made a mess on his t-shirt and he regrets leaving it on, but it’s too late and he’s too far gone to worry about changing.

“C’mon, Luke.” Michael urges, stroking his cock quickly. Luke squeals, a high-pitched noise as he cums. It splatters on his shirt and Michael’s hand. He doesn’t slow down and neither does Calum, if anything Calum speeds up, fucking into Luke harder than before, grunting out his name like a prayer and if that isn’t enough to get Luke chubbing up again then he doesn’t know what will. Michael grins and licks his hand, finally pulling off of Luke’s cock and letting Calum finish himself off, emptying into Luke with a cry of his name. 

Luke whines as Calum pulls out, slumping down on his knees and looking at the floor in a daze. He looks much like Ashton had after Calum sucked him off, and Luke’s sort of in love. Michael rolls Luke over and pulls him up by his hips.

“Saving the best for last, I see.” Calum comments teasingly, breath a little hitched but a playful smile on his face. He doesn’t seem bitter, despite what he’d said to Luke, which is a relief. 

Michael nods, grinning. He strokes his cock over Luke’s hole and pushes in, groaning. “How the hell are you still so tight?” He takes no time to adjust, instead fucking into the blonde beneath him hard and tangling his fingers in Luke’s hair. Luke whines, rolling his hips back uncertainly to meet Michael, wanting to get him off, wanting to cum again. His cock is hard, ready to burst already, but he can’t bring himself to touch his dick, he can’t move from his elbows without falling, that he knows for sure.

Luke moans uncontrollably as he cums, emptying himself onto the carpet and groaning in annoyance. He can’t last for shit and it’s embarrassing as hell. Michael snorts and fucks him harder if anything. Luke feels like a doll, laid out for Michael to fuck, and it’s nice, in a strangely satisfying way. 

Calum pets Luke’s cheek much like Michael had earlier and leans in to kiss the birthday boy hard. Luke looks away, finding Ashton against the couch stroking himself. He’s in a daze, looking absolutely fuckable and Luke would definitely be up for the challenge if he wasn’t already struggling to keep himself upright. Michael stills, groaning loudly and then spilling into him, the second person to fill Luke that night. He pulls out and Luke shudders, allowing himself to drop flat onto the carpet and try to breathe. It's humiliating, being that weak and fucked out, but at the same time it's the best feeling in the world.

He can hear Michael and Calum, the soft conversation and then the broken noises from Michael’s mouth. He can only imagine how good Calum looks with Michael’s cock buried in him, stretching him open. Luke squirms onto his elbows and crawls over to Ashton, slumping against his leg and grappling for his cock, “Let me,” He says breathlessly, stroking the eldest boy slowly. He looks at Calum, watches how Michael fucks up into him, fingers pushed into his mouth and his other hand on Calum’s cock, stroking him. He looks like artwork and Luke wants this image to be the last thing he sees at night.

“I like this,” Luke says, turning to Ashton. He kisses the tip of his cock and strokes harder. “I want this.”

Calum cries out and Luke looks over. He’s cum, head hanging forward and Michael’s hand loosely around his neck. Michael fucks into him still, hips still as he cums for the fourth time that night. Calum slumps forward when Michael pulls out and Luke drops Ashton’s dick, ignoring the sounds of protest from the oldest boy. He crawls towards Calum, petting up his leg as he nears the boys face.

“I like you,” Luke says. He should’ve been saying Happy Birthday, Mikey! but this is late and Michael can wait. Calum hums and rolls over. He blinks a few times and nods, “I like you too.” He looks at Michael and Ashton. “You too but Luke more.”

Michael hums and grins, making his way over to Ashton and planting himself on the oldest boys lap. “That’s okay,” He throws over his shoulder. “I prefer Ashton over both of you too.”

Luke laughs despite the heavy, breathless feel in his chest. He lays down beside Calum and lets his fingers brush over the older boys, waits for Calum to interlace them. He does and Luke smiles, kissing his shoulder.

They stay like that for a while, long enough that by the time they go upstairs Calum’s dragging Luke into the shower and shampooing his hair up diligently. “No,” He says when Luke reaches for his cock. It’s not the first time he’s turned down something sexual in the shower, but Luke wasn’t expecting it, not now at least. “Just wanna be with you.”

Michael and Ashton join them in bed later, cozying up under the sheets. “I think my twelfth birthday was better.” Michael teases, earning cries of protest from his friends. Luke doesn't say much while Calum and Ashton giggle and make fun of young Michael. He's tired and he's snuggled up with his fuckship-relationship boyfriends, and he's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed
> 
> This was supposed to be 10k but I failed lol oh well
> 
> Leave some kudos or feedback
> 
> Find me on tumblr @/antisocialhood


End file.
